SATs and Other Scary Incidents
by Envious Yet
Summary: Because sometimes, even if you are a super hero, normal kid stuff is scary, too. Wally one shots, starting out with him and the big test. No pairings as of yet. T for safety.
1. SATs Part I

SATs and Other Things

SATs Part I

Wally had come back from school when he saw it. To other eyes, the envelope appeared to be perfectly harmless, all white and closed like that. But Wally knew better. Inside that letter lay his very future. The difference between a box and arouse, starving and healthy, community college and -gulp- MIT! (No, it did not occur to him that he was being dramatic. He wasn't.) This was not just an envelope, it was his fate. He gulped again, checked his watch, and then sped off to get changed. The yellow and red uniform had never felt so free. On his way to the Young Justice base, however, he grabbed the envelope. He had to face it sometime and this option was better than his father finding it first. Wally almost shuddered at the thought, but allowed his legs to carry him swiftly to the mountain, envelope tucked protectively against his chest.

When he arrived at the base, the automated female voice announcing his entrance, the first thing he noticed was the general emptiness. Wally wiggled. Oh, well, then that must mean people were elsewhere. He cast a wary glance at the envelope, as though suspecting it would leap at him and cut his face into bits. Wally sighed (again) at his own childishness, and gingerly set the envelope on the table in front of the couch. Wally himself sat opposite the terrifyingly still paper and he watched it, getting more and more anxious with each passing second.

The clock ticked down the minutes, and Wally suddenly realized that he should probably open it before someone _did_ come, in which case they would prevent him from wallowing in despair at the little numbers. He glanced around nervously, green eyes scanning every possible corner fir a hidden person. Yup, best to open it now before it was too late. His hand darted towards the paper, sitting there innocently, as though it wasn't an evil _demon_ sent from hell to torture him for eternity.

His hand missed, falling short about an inch, as though the envelope itself had moved (it hadn't; now, Wally was just paranoid). He stared at it in horror- he could do nothing more. His hand was frozen in place, contemplating the great divide that was an inch. An inch of possible dream-crushing, misery-bringing, hope-demolishing pain. Wally seriously couldn't decide between getting it over with and never, ever looking at it ever.

_'Is it worth it?'_ He thought, an imaginary and exaggerated drop of sweat rolling down from his temple to his jaw. Even with his thoughts swirling around all the possibilities (although none of him even considered the possibility that he'd done _well_) he still couldn't decide.

Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, the sliding doors suddenly opened, announcing the presence of the entirely of the rest of his team and about half of the Justice League, including everyone from Batman and Black Canary (who were often in the tower, for various reasons) to Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl, both of which never had any reason to be in the tower. His uncle was also there. This fact almost made Wally sob in despair. The red haired teen stared at the group in horror, hand still extended towards the evil little envelope. The group blinked back at him, almost as one.

"Hey, kid," Barry was the first to break the dead silence, "Whatcha' got there?" The Flash sped over to his nephew in a flash, sitting beside him, and glancing between Wally and the little devil paper curiously.

"An evil demon paper from hell," Wally answered instantly, shocking most of the group with his conviction, "We should burn it and then spread each ash individually over the whole world so that they can never be reunited again." Everyone stared at the envelope a little more warily (they had seen too many things, an evil devil paper was something that could very well be possible in their eyes), but Uncle Barry wasn't fooled. He crossed his arms and narrowed sharp blue eyes.

"Uh-huh," The Flash said in his 'don't you bullshit me' voice, "And what is it _really_, Wally?" Several members of the group relaxed at this, while others looked slightly embarrassed for believing him. A few joined them in sitting on the couch and floor, all waiting to see what the envelope really was. They were really bored superheroes. Wally slumped, defeated.

"My SAT scores," he whispered. The only two people who heard him were Superboy, who had no idea what he was talking about, and Superman, who couldn't possibly comprehend how this could cause the little[r] speedster so much grief. His own SAT scores had been an exciting event, of course. Barry cleared his throat.

"A little louder now, kid," he encouraged. Wally almost sobbed (again) in despair (again).

"My SAT scores!" He practically shouted, "Ohmigod… I did horribly, didn't I? I did so bad that I'll never go to college, loose all of my money, and be forced to live on a box, begging for money." This sentence was muffled his hands, which he used to bury his face into. Everyone exchanged looks. So _thats _what this was about. Barry and Robin, in particular, knew that these scores had been haunting Wally for weeks. They also knew that Wally had probably done excellently.

"Wally! You have to open it!" Robin exclaimed, sitting down next to his best friend, "We studied together for _hours_, and I'm positive you did wonderfully!" Batman coughed as subtly as he could into his sleeve, hiding his slight surprise. So _that_ was what the two had even doing together earlier that year.

"But Robin!" Wally exclaimed right back, practically emanating distress, "During the test, I was sure I was getting everything wrong! And now… I just know the scores are going to be horrible!" Robin sighed. Barry put a comforting arm around his nephew.

"Wally, just open it. Besides, even if you did do very badly, community college _has_ to let you in. By law." Dinah, from where she was sitting on the couch next to Barry, slapped him quicklime giving him a sharp look that told the man he was _not_ helping. Barry cleared his throat and quickly amended, "I mean, I'll love you no matter how you do, but I'm positive your scores will be excellent." Everyone smirked. Dinah had just about all of the males in the Justice League whipped to perfection. It was probably because she could hit so hard.

"Okay, here goes." Wally finally reached a hand and grabbed the envelope, although he held it as though it was death itself. Gingerly, he tore it open, and took out the folded papers with trembling fingers. Then he opened the papers and searched for the number themselves. The entire group leaned in a little closer, in expectation. Robin nudged Wally in the ribs.

"Read them out loud," He whispered, gesturing to the awaiting group. Wally gulped and nodded, then opened his mouth to speak. It was all very suspenseful, I assure you.

"Let's see… 720 in reading, 730 in writing, and…" He trailed off, eye widening, "Oh!"

Everyone acknowledged it- those were _excellent_ scores. With those, he could probably get into any college he wanted, depending on his math shores. They were all pleasantly surprised, having not known the speedster was this smart. Barry looks proud, and a little smug. Oh well. He had the right to be.

"What is it, Wally?" His uncle asked, "What'd you get in math?" Wally looked up at him, practically glowing, and beamed. The strength of his beam practically set the room on fire, and people in direct line with it (Barry, Ollie, Dinah, and Batman, who were all sitting or standing on the same side of the room) had to blink for a few seconds in order to clear their vision from the blinding light sent by Wally to them.

"A… 790!" He shouted, leaping up and jumping around in glee, "Which means I have a 2240," They all smiled, no wonder he'd done so well on the math portion, "Which means that I can apply to MIT and not seem like a total idiot!" He jumped around, and as soon as Robin and Barry comprehended the words, they too, leapt up. The three did a very _dignified_ and _manly_ happy dance where they stood, shrieking- ahem, shouting- with glee. When they realized (in unison) that everyone else was staring at them in amusement, pleasure for Wally's success, and pleasure at watching them do something so… un-macho.

They all stopped and cleared their throats, sitting down as calmly as possible, before Wally piped up with, "Hey! I have an excuse, I got _great_ scores on my SATs and now I no longer have to worry about whether or not I'll be living in a box!" The redhead really did seem quite fixated on that…

Barry immediately followed that with a, "And he's my favorite nephew! I have to support him, even if it means doing a happy dance!" Wally gave him a confused look.

"Uncle Barry, I'm your _only_ nephew! You make no sense at all." He said, crossing his arms, and causing a chuckle to swim around the room. 'Uncle Barry' blushed and looked away.

"And I'm his best friend," Robin announced firmly, "I have to celebrate, especially because we studied together for so long for this! It'll be a breeze when I get to my SATs." Batman looked/glared at him (is there really a difference?). He was still annoyed about the fact that after _Bruce_ had asked _Dick_ what _Wally _and _Robin_ were doing all those late nights, the cheeky teen had replied with, "Oh, you know, all those nasty, dirty things that most teenagers do after it gets dark." Instantly, Batman had decided to follow the two on their next 'outing', but they had stopped having them. And both Bruce and Batman were far too proud to ask, something that both Robin and Dick knew very well. Batman figured now, Wally must have taken his SATs and the two no longer needed to study together

Robin grinned back at his mentor and adopted father, knowing the big black bat must be steaming somewhere on the inside.

"Well, Kid," Green Arrow said fondly to one of Roy's best friends, "This is really great. I'm very happy for you." He reached out a hand and ruffled the teen's read hair, and his sentiments were echoed around the room. Even Batman grunted in proud acknowledgement and Wally flushed all the way down to his neck.

He shook it off quickly, and ruffled Robin's hair affectionately, smiling in thanks. "Smartest fourteen year old ever," The speedster said, sounding almost smug about it. Robin smiled back, but slapped the hand off his head.

The rest of the Young Justice team came to surround Wally with congratulations, while Barry went to stand proudly beside Batman, accepting compliments from league members who didn't know Wally well enough to intervene the little huddle his team had going on. Barry thought it was a rather cute huddle, while Batman next to him refused to have the same thoughts.

"Good job, bay watch," Artemis said with a fond half-smile, patting him on the back. Wally grinned genuinely at her, and then Kaldur stepped in with his smooth voice.

"Yes, Wally, this is wonderful." The Atlantian radiated calm happiness at the redheaded teen, and Wally suddenly reached an arm out, slinging it over the dark shoulders of his leader, a rough and unexpected show of affection.

"Thanks, Captain!" Wally exclaimed happily, and Kaldur relaxed under the strong arm.

"You're welcome, Kid." Then Megan stepped forward shyly, and placed a hand on Wally'.

"While I do not know much about SATs, having never taken them myself, I understand that they are difficult tests and that they are important to your future in some way. So, Wally, it makes me very happy to know you did so well." She said in he bright, polite way. Wally grinned at her, and for once, didn't try to flirt. This was a moment that he would not mess up.

"What are SATs?" Superboy asked in his blunt way, eyeing the speedster curiously. Wally laughed, unhooking his arm from where it was around Kaldur's shoulders, and placing it around Superboy's, which was much more difficult, considering how tall the clone was compared to Wally.

"They are evil, evil tests that I hope you never have to take, Supes." He explained (badly), winking a bright green eye at the stoic teen. Superboy nodded stiffly, still somewhat unused to Wally's sudden signs of affection towards him. Then, Wally turned around confused, as though he had remembered something.

"What are you all doing here, anyways?" He asked the various members of the Justice League. They looked at each other, before Green Arrow burst out in a fit of very manly giggles.

"Well, actually," He said, "We were only here because Miss Martian over there said she had finally made the perfect cookies, and that her uncle 'really must try them'. Then, J'onn invited all of us with him because we were all really bored at the tower." Ollie wrinkled his nose a little, "There's been no major anything for ever, and so we said yes. Cookies are always accepted treats."

Wally laughed, face brightening even more (several more members were blinded by the radiation of it) as he turned to gaze at the blushing, green skinned girl, "So, Meg, can I try some of those cookies of yours, then?"

**A/N:**_ Right now I'm in Europe on a trip around the countries of Ireland, Scotland, Germany, Switzerland, and Italy. I'm in Switzerland and you wanna know something? You have to pay to pee. TO PEE! Agh, it's driving me crazy. Everything is super expensive here. Anyways, this was born when my sister (who's going to college in a year), went to check out Trinity (Dublin) and St. Andrews (Scotland- somewhere). She has the SAT scores for it, so I was excited to write this about Wally, who I perceive as being extremely smart, even if he doesn't always seem like it. A 2240 is an EXCELLENT grade, just so you all know. Anyways, read and review, please!_


	2. Loyalty

**A/N: **_Okay, I have an explanation for this. Seriously. It was supposed to be about how making new friends was... well, scary. 'Cause I don't know about you, but I find that scary. It's awkward and hard and... complicated. Anyways, it went kind of screwy as soon as I finished the first paragraph. It's in Bruce's POV (which, really, should have been the warning sign from the beginning), has absolutely no dialouge (which makes it a bitch to read, sorry), and has almost nothing to do with new friendships, except, like, that one sentence in that once paragraph. So yeah, really sorry if you were expecting something better. I was too. In fact, I had planned to write something about involving drugs- Barry finds pack of cigarettes in Wally's pocket, freaks out about it silently for a week until the JL makes him come clean, and then forces Batman and GA to come with him and spy on Wally after school where they find out that Wally has been giving people addicting Chinese candy in exchange for their drugs. But... that didn't work out and this kind of happened. I think I'm high on brownies. Normal brownies. But, yeah, I kind of like it and yes, I realize that Bruce is a little... OOC, but I think that Bats is kind of a softy in his thoughts. He doesn't have to show it, but thinking it is enough. A huge thanks to _**Concerned Citizen **_who doesn't actually have an account on fanfiction. But just in case they read this, I'd like to say: yay! I'm glad you loved it! And I completely agree- when my sister took the SATs, they were (and still are) hugely scary for her, so really, they should be considered something scary for just about everyone. And yeah, I don't really know a lot about SAT scores, so I kind of guessed a bit. But I'm glad you brought that up and someday I **will** change it to be more... reasonable. Of course Robin loves trolling Batman lol. :) I think that the JL cares about every one of the 'sidekicks' by priciple, and I also think that they are gossipy eavesdroppers. I'm (someday) going to write SATs part II in which Wally gets a letter from MIT... :)_

_Anyways, enough of my babbling, on with the story!_

**Loyalty**

Bruce had learned long ago that Barry liked cute things. It was odd. The grown man, with his geeky, science-centered mind, had this odd fascination with all things fluffy, shiny, and cute, something that Bruce always thought was entirely too… childish for a hero with as much reputation to have. But, Barry was quite _relentlessly_ pulled to any of these three things. Which was why, Bruce thought, Barry adored his nephew so much.

Bruce, or Batman, as he had been at the time, had first seen Wally when Barry had just come back from the first family reunion his new wife Iris had taken him to. The entirety of the Justice League was proud of Barry for managing to get married to a normal, sweet woman who had no idea of his secret identity until he told her. And what a day that had been. The red-haired woman had taken it all in stride and demanded to meet the rest of the Justice League, just so that she knew Barry's co-workers well. They had taken to her kindly, as she had brought them some home-baked pastries. And Oreos. J'onn, after all, adored Oreos. Anyways, Barry had gone to this reunion and come to work the next day with a dreamy, yet contemplative expression adorning his face. If the Flash had been scatter-brained before, it was nothing compared to his attention span now. Clark had given up on trying to get his attention during the meeting and outright asked what was bothering the red-clad man, effectively startling the speedster out of his thoughts.

Barry immediately denied that something was wrong, but eventually Diana and Dinah had managed to bully him into revealing the real reason: Wally West.

As soon as Barry mentioned his nephew, he went off on one of his babbles- babbles that Bruce usually blocked out. But this time was different, and Bruce paid attention in order to see if he could help his _friend_ out. Yes, Barry was his friend, and while Bruce would never, _ever_ admit it to the man's face, he did care. Barry was one of those loyal idiots who had nothing but good intentions and a geeky brain. It was hard not to like him.

Barry took out a picture of Wally- who was fluffy, shiny, and cute, all things that Bruce found Barry had an unnatural adoration towards. Wally was scrawny and tiny, short for his age of eight. He had this fluffy, almost windswept and _bright red_ hair that floated around his little face in the picture. The young boy was smiling shyly, revealing a single dimple on his freckly cheek (the dimple, Bruce thought, was what made Dinah, Diana, _and_ Shayera coo), and had the biggest, shiniest green eyes any of them had ever seen. He was adorable, Bruce supposed, and that was why Barry had felt an automatic pull towards him. Not to mention, he was actually kind of pathetic, what in his too-big clothes and thin arms and general _tininess_. Not that Bruce would ever say that out loud, especially now that the adorable Wally West had turned into a hyper-active, still generally cute, but _loud, obnoxious_, and occasionally, surprising teenager.

Anyways, Barry took out this picture and babbled on about how Rudolph West, Wally's father, was a _terrible_, aggressive man, and that Wally himself was shy- too shy, although now that Wally was a teenager, Bruce couldn't see any of it- and it was all because of that horrible man. Iris, herself, didn't like him, despite the fact that she was his sister. Mary, on the other hand, seemed reasonable, but… frail. And so Bruce saw the problem.

Barry wanted to _help_ Wally, like the loyal, ridiculously nice, idiot he was. Barry probably wanted to keep Wally, shower him with gifts and love, and have Iris make him some food that would actually put some meat on the redhead's bones.

The Justice League had looked at each other, then at Barry's _shiny_ bright blue eyes, and been unable to do anything but comfort the man. Barry was… like a puppy, Bruce decided. However, this hadn't stopped Barry from doing something about it.

In a turn of events that the Flash never discussed, with Clark, Diana, Oliver, or even Bruce himself, Wally, at age twelve ended up living with him. The boy had, in another turn of events that was never really discussed, become _Kid_ Flash. The first time Bruce met him, Kid Flash, or Wally West, was the same, shy little eight year old, even though he was twelve and rigged up with the volatile mind of a speedster (Bruce was being extremely nice when he said volatile, of course).

Wally had accidentally gotten mixed up with League business when they went to help with an earthquake that suddenly hit Central and ended up being this weird super villain who called himself 'The Quake' and had, as Black Canary so kindly and tactfully put it, the man-boobs to match. Anyways, Kid Flash had been there, helping out, and the group had met him the way he was- hero-worshipping, shy, and jumpy. But he was still cute, Bruce supposed.

Wally had pretty much hidden behind his mentor the whole time, only stepping out when Barry had pushed him a little, and stuttering out a "Hi" before running off again, claiming to need food. Bruce could tell that in a few years' time, given some hormones and a little more confidence, that he would be a lot like Barry. And Bruce- no, _Batman_- was always right.

What Bruce- or Batman for that matter- wasn't expecting was Robin and Kid Flash to hit it off so well. Of course, when Barry had first suggested that they put their two young sidekicks together to see if they would get along, Bruce knew it was a bad idea. Because all of Barry's ideas were bad, as Batman had told himself many, many times before. This little fact gave no explanation to why he kept _going along_ with Barry's stupidity, although it might have had something to do with Dick's excitement at the thought of a new friend (an _only _friend) and Barry's stupid shiny eyes. Really, you'd think that Bruce would be prepared to have some kind of weapon of defense when faced with the puppy-dog look, but when he was hit twice in the same day, once from a grown man and once from a very tiny eleven-year-old, he gave in. It was bad. But it happened.

Wally West, at thirteen, still had not gotten the dreaded hormones, but he was a bit more confident than the year before, and Bruce could appreciate that, he really could. But the redhead still looked a bit nervous in the face of the infamous _Bat_ who shoved an even shyer Robin at Kid Flash and forced his ward to introduce himself. Wally- _Kid Flash_- had broken into a one-dimpled smiled and introduced himself back, ignoring the fact that Dick was two years younger, and therefore two year tinier (and boy was Dick _tiny_), and started talking to him. Bruce (Batman, at the time) had almost, _almost_ snorted when he realized that Wally West was just, if not even more, as geeky as Barry Allen was. And with good reason, if the prideful, adoring gleam in Barry's eyes was anything to go by. After that, Bruce had relented a bit and allowed Kid Flash to become a friend to Dick. Robin, naturally, was the accepted identity in front of Wally West, but that had (oddly) never seemed to bother Kid Flash, who took it all in stride. When Wally was sixteen (hormone-ified and _confident_, but a loyal idiot), Bruce had allowed Dick to tell Wally his secret identity. Taking a bullet for someone was, after all, one of the best signs that they are trustworthy and loyal to the boot. But Bruce _and_ Batman had already known that because, Wally _and_ Kid Flash (what was the difference, really, Wally just _barely_ had a secret identity) had been raised by Barry Allen, the Flash, after all.

Yes, sixteen had been a good year for Wally West, who then got to visit the mansion and see the Batcave and meet Alfred, who he constantly tried to get to call him _Wally_ (the farthest he ever got was _Master Wally_). He also ate all of their ice cream, made Bruce buy him popsicles so that he could suck on them when he dropped by without a call, teased Jason and Tim to no end, and just generally got him, Dick, and _Roy_ into loads of trouble.

Roy was a whole other story, and one that Bruce felt he didn't want to explain, what with the painful memories that often accompanied the sometimes troubled man. Ollie was good friend of Bruce's, although the two argued incessantly, and Bruce felt he rather hated Ollie often, but Ollie was also an idiot, and not in the way Barry was. Nevertheless, _Dick_ liked Roy and _Wally_ liked Roy, and when two pairs of shiny eyes were staring up at him like that, Bruce couldn't help but give in. Well, as much as Batman ever gave in, which was very little, although Dick usually managed to get a couple extra feet from that inch.

All in all, Bruce was actually quite fond of Wally West, despite the fact that the boy flirted with just about everyone (and _without shame_!), had the attention span of a two-year-old on cotton-candy high (which was so much worse than normal sugar high, as Bruce learned when he took Dick to that carnival for his birthday), was a very typical example of a teenage male, and took after Barry with his idiotic-idea-_ness_. Wally had pissed him off more times than he could count and made him spend inordinate amounts of money on blueberry-flavored _popsicles_ of all things, but Wally had also been Dick's first friend and the person who got Dick to _talk_ to him whenever they were angry with each other. Plus, Wally had that goddamned _loyalty_ that Barry so cheerfully possessed, and sped through life making people happier, just like Barry did. So yes, Bruce was fond of him. Not that he would ever admit that to _anyone_. Batman, after all, wasn't really supposed to be _fond_ of people.

**A/N: **_Just so you know: _

_J'onn - J'onn J'onzz, or Martian Manhunter. And yes, he really does love Oreos, or at least he did in JLU._

_Clark - Clark Kent, or Superman. I really think you all knew that, but just in case..._

_Diana - Princess Diana, or Wonder Woman. I hate her, but I also hate showing it. So, I hope that didn't come through..._

_Dinah - Dinah Lance, or Black Canary._

_Shayera - Shayera Hol, or Hawkgirl. I don't know, she was an original seven member in JLU, and I like her... so..._

_Oliver - Oliver Queen, or Green Arrow._

_And Wally's parents, were, in fact, sucky in the comics. I just like to play off of that, I hope it's not annoying because I know that a whole lot of Wally stories really like to play off of that, but angst just... makes me happy. :) Thanks, please review! I'll try to update sooner next time, too..._


	3. Crush

**A/N: **_So, this is a little shorter than the others. Sorry. I don't know if I like how it turned out, but I do know that asking someone out has always been terrifying. I decided to make the person he had a crush on not part of the team because... I don't know, but I think that before any team relationships can happen, they have to be really close first. Sure, maybe Miss Martian and Superboy have a thing, but I don't think either of them is going to ask the other out until they have experience in that. Same with Artemis and Wally. I dislike Artemis with Wally, but I try not to let that show. Anyways, I hope you like it, please read and review._

**Crush**

Wally wasn't in love with Megan. Sure, he thought she was pretty, and that meant he felt he should admire her prettiness. Artemis was pretty too, but she was so _annoying_, and while they were friends now, it still meant that they didn't flirt with each other like he flirted with Megan. Although Robin kept telling him that that's what they were doing anyways when they argued. Wally didn't see it.

So while Kid Flash was flirting away with Megan and arguing with Artemis, Wally was busy falling in 'love' with his lab partner. His lab partner named Alyssa Rhodes. Alyssa was perfect- smart, funny, kind, and beautiful. Wally thought he may even like her had she not been beautiful. But she was, and it was amazing.

He and Alyssa first met at the beginning of Chemistry, and when the teacher had assigned them as lab partners the girl had gotten _that look_ on her face. You know, the one that clearly indicated she would rather be almost anyone else's partner than Wally West, the school's goofball nerd. But he had been kind, and she had been a little lenient in her nastiness, and so they had gotten along.

Eventually, Alyssa realized that he was a pretty cool guy and welcomed him into her group of friends. And Alyssa was pretty popular. Wally never had been popular, so it was fun to be part of their group sometimes.

Which was how he found himself, in Mount Justice, staring dreamily at his notebook while he thought of her, while the others stared at him knowingly from their various positions on the floor, couch, and at the table. It was Robin who decided to speak up from where he was perched on the couch next to Superboy.

"So, Walls, who are you thinking about?" His voice was sly and Wally knew that if he told them the truth, there would be teasing, and lots of it.

"Oh, no one." He answered, still staring at his notebook. His _chemistry_ notebook. Alyssa's hand had brushed it today. That was… amazing and he vowed to never drop this notebook again.

"Really?" Robin sounded pretty skeptical, "Because that's not a _no one_ look. Seriously, dude, you are totally thinking about a girl."

Wally decided to throw him off his game a little, "How do you know I'm thinking about a girl?"

"You have that look written all over-"

"What if I was thinking about a guy?" He finished, a wicked gleam in his eyes as he turned to waggle his eyebrows suggestively at Robin. Robin looked appropriately flustered, as did the rest of the room, except for Artemis, whose lips curved upwards knowingly.

"Well, I mean, I guess you could be," Robin said uncertainly, "But you _weren't_ right?" Had he not been Batman's protégé, Wally was pretty sure he would have stuttered. The thought made his grin grow wider.

"Well, no, but I _could've_ been." His words seemed to appease the room for the time being.

Kaldur went back to his book, which he was reading while sitting on the couch, although he looked a little amused. Artemis, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor and cleaning her arrows with a skilled hand, continued to smile, but decided not to say anything. It was kind of fun to see the boy wonder flustered instead for once. Megan looked a bit confused, but went back to making her cookies, which Wally was _really_ looking forward to eating. Robin stared at him for a moment before turning back to the TV, shaking his head in exasperation. Only Superboy continued to gaze at him, confusion written all over his face. Wally gazed right back.

"Can that happen?" Superboy asked abruptly, still looking at Wally. The rest of the room was vaguely confused, but Wally knew what he was talking about.

"What, two boys liking each other? Of course! It happens all the time," he explained, "But not everyone does. Someone who likes just girls who is a boy is considered straight or heterosexual. Someone who likes just boys and is a boy is considered gay or homosexual. Someone who likes both girls _and_ boys and is either gender is considered bi or bisexual." He said this all in a very smart manner, and got a nod from Kaldur.

"Yes, I have heard of these relationships here on the surface. Where I come from, everyone is bi, as you would put it. We do not discriminate just because you may love someone who is of the same gender." It sounded nice down in Atlantis.

"Hm. Sounds nice down there. Up here there are many people who discriminate because of sexual orientation," Whenever he said the word sexual, Robin seemed to get a throb in the vein on his temple, so Wally made sure to say it as many times as possible, "And that's just wrong, you know?" Superboy was still frowning.

"So, I could be in a relationship with you, if I wanted?" He asked Wally, who nodded, pleased that he was getting it. "And Megan and Artemis could be in a relationship if they wanted?"

"Yes!" He gave Megan and Artemis a cheesy smile, "They could! If they both wanted to, they could definitely be in a romantic, sexual," again with the throb, "relationship with each other!"

Superboy's face cleared a little and he nodded, turning back to the TV. Apparently, he was done with this conversation. But Robin wasn't.

"Hey! Wally, you totally avoided the question!" Robin exclaimed. Oops, and here he thought he had gotten away with it. Damn.

"Of course I answered the question, Robin." He said, smiling sweetly at his best friend.

Robin glared back, "_No_, instead you directed it towards a whole different subject. You are a terrible person." Wally didn't feel guilty, not even with Robin pouting like that. Nope, definitely no guilt there.

"Oh, fine, you stupid little bird," the quirk of a smile on Robin's stupid lips, "I have a crush. On this girl. At my school." Megan beamed from where she was making cookies.

"That's great, Wally!"

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Artemis said from her spot on the floor.

"I don't think she's in my league." He knew he sounded awfully put out about it, but he didn't care. Alyssa was just so… perfect, and he was just so… not.

Artemis and Robin sighed. It was the sigh of togetherness that meant they were going to cheer him up, as much as they just wanted to tease him about it. Arty was his friend after all, even if they both had difficulties admitting it, and Robin was his best friend. This was their job.

"I'm sure she's in your league, man," Robin started, "You just have to gather up the courage to ask her out. It can't be that hard. And anyways, the worst that could happen is that she rejects you."

At this thought Wally seemed to grow paler and stare even more intently at his notebook. Artemis gave Robin the 'you-are-so-not-helping' look and slapped him on the head with her arrow.

"Just do it, Kid. If you never try, you'll never know, and then you'll regret not asking her out for the rest of your life." Artemis's words seemed to make a little sense. Actually, they made a lot of sense. And Wally could totally do this, he could totally ask out Alyssa, someone who was his friend and might even be interested back. When he got to school he would.

He looked up and smiled, "Well, alright. I think I will. Maybe." Both of his friends looked pleased, and Megan beamed again. And he actually opened his notebook and started on his chemistry homework like he was supposed to. Barry would be so proud.


	4. Virtue!

**A/N: **_Just a little warning: in this one-shot Wally is bi. And there are several implied, but not really serious pairings. It's really just Barry freaking out for no reason at all and some harmless flirting. But if you're really against same-sex relationships, I wouldn't suggest reading this. For those of you who dislike pairings in general, I promise that the next chapter will be more gen and less slashy. But this isn't really slashy at all. Read and review, please!_

**Virtue!**

Barry was sure something was going on. Something nasty and dirty and terrible. Something that involved his precious nephew. He just couldn't get over how _close_ they were sitting.

And, okay, so Wally hadn't exactly yelled out in words that he was bi or anything, but Barry knew the signs when Pied Piper started flirting and Wally was play-flirting back and then the Rogues choked on justice. It had made him… worried.

Barry had always wanted his nephew, someone who he saw as a son, to be happy. He didn't care if Wally went out with boys, girls, or aliens (which was very possible), but at the same time Barry wanted to protect him.

And when it came to boys (boys like Roy Harper), they threatened his tiny, adorable, sweet, _virtuous_ nephew's virginity. His chastity. His innocence. Which was why Barry was definitely not okay with how close they were sitting at the moment.

His uncomfortable disposition and hurried glances every few seconds at the two boys did not go unnoticed by Dinah or Bruce, and the two shared a knowing look. Or as knowing a look Bruce could actually share with someone while wearing that mask.

Dinah placed a hand on his shoulder, looking vaguely amused, "You know, Barry, there's nothing going on between Roy and Wally."

Barry gave her a look. "Are you sure? Because to me it looks like they're sitting a little too closely. I don't like it."

Dinah laughed and Bruce did that twitchy thing with his lips that indicated his amusement, and Barry sulked.

"Really, Barry, Roy poses no threat to your nephew's virtue. I can assure you that neither boy feels any feelings of that sort for each other."

She said it in such a way that Barry was inclined to believe her, so he relaxed a little bit. Dick joined Roy and Wally where they were sitting and looking at something on the couch, and he felt a little better about that too. Dick was so tiny that he hardly posed a threat to Wally, and Dick was also Wally's best friend. Which meant that he would protect Wally's virtue.

'_Hm. Maybe I should hire him to do that…'_ He thought while going over a possible mission for the team with Batman and Black Canary. The idea of Robin protecting his nephew from possible suitors was an appealing one, and Barry thought he might actually go through with it. Casting a glance at Bruce, however, made him realize that the deal would have to be two-sided: in return, Wally would have to protect the Boy Wonder's virtue. This could work. He'd have to talk to Bruce about it later.

Bruce rubbed a hand over his face in exasperation. But with Barry looking at him all big-eyed and worried, he could hardly flat out say _no_. And it wasn't like he wasn't bringing up something that Bruce himself constantly worried about. After all, Dick Grayson _and_ Robin were both attractive young boys. Attractive young boys with exceptional flexibility.

He wasn't trying to imply, god forbid, that Dick couldn't take care of himself, but he did _worry_. Dick was only about a year from major hormones kicking in (if they hadn't already) and it was quite obvious that the people he liked and spent time with were _attractive_. It was actually quite ridiculous how attractive the entire Young Justice team was. It was like they were all born that way just to cause even more problems. His life would be so much easier if they were all ugly.

"Let me get this straight," he said, trying not to sound too exasperated, "You want to have Dick and Wally protect each other's virtue?"

Barry nodded vigorously, "Yes. Those two are both very vulnerable to others' advances. Wally's a natural flirt who has no idea what to do when someone actually flirts back and Dick's just so… tiny."

Well, Bruce could hardly argue with that. But there was another thing he constantly worried about when it came to the two best friends. He had to look Barry in the eye when he said this.

"And what if they fall for each other?"

Silence. Barry obviously hadn't thought of that. The man's face fell away to horror. It was quite often that best friends did fall for each other, after all. At one point he'd been convinced he was in love with Hal. Luckily that turned out to be the fault of a very powerful drug in his system. Barry had never been more relieved in his life.

"…Well at least that we we'll know they won't be having sex. Wally would never molest someone so young."

And that was that.

Wally sat in his room, looking over his physics homework for the fifth time, his mind on many other things. His uncle had been giving him these really weird looks lately. Wally wasn't really sure what to make of them.

For instance, when he'd been sitting with Roy on the couch earlier that day, and they'd been looking at his cellphone because John Davis had texted him something seriously hilarious the other day, his uncle kept _glancing over_. Like he and Roy were going to suddenly start making out. Which they would totally never do. Because, ew, it was _Roy_.

Not that Roy wasn't attractive or anything, Wally thought fondly. No, his older friend had these amazing biceps and that whole 'angry boy' attitude going for him, plus that super-secret sensitive side that Wally knew about, but it was _Roy_. He was like an older brother. A really hot, really sweet, really angry older brother. Who had his own apartment.

Wally snickered to himself. That was probably why his uncle was so worried.

Of course, his uncle had good reason to believe he was bi because of that whole incident with Hartley and him. But that was all in good fun, and Wally still thought that girls were really hot. Boys were just… fun to flirt with. And muscular.

Then, later today, Barry had sat him down and talked to him about _Dick_ of all people. He knew that he and Dick's bromance was pretty amazing and all, but to get vibes that they were suddenly going to jump each other? That was just weird. And made up somewhere in his uncle's mind.

Not to say that _Dick_ wasn't attractive, because he was. In a cute, flexible, Jesse McCartney kind of way. But first of all, Wally wasn't into his bro like that. His bro was his bro was his bro. And second of all, he would _never_ have sex with someone at fifteen. Especially when that person was only thirteen. That was messed up. He totally wasn't ready to have sex yet. He explained this to his uncle very carefully, feeling somewhere between amused and embarrassed.

But it was just so funny that he decided to text Dick.

(203)

_OMG my uncle totally thought we were going out._

(945)

_No way! Really? HAHAHA 'cuz Bruce totally thinks that too LOL_

(203)

_LOL Barry was all like, don't have sex! And I'm like… I'm fifteen._

(945)

_HAHA. For me, Bruce just kept giving me these looks and then Alfred was like 'Master Dick is not going to have sex at thirteen, so stop giving him looks, Master Bruce'. I love Alfred so much, man._

(203)

_Lmao. Only Alfred! Anyways, I was thinking… wanna freak them out a little?_

(945)

_I always want to freak them out. How?_

(203)

_You. Me. Roy. Threesome._

(945)

_I love you so damn much. I'll contact Roy._

(203)

_I'll contact Kal, Meg, Kon, and Artie._

The next day during mission debriefing, Roy showed up. Wally and Dick showered him with compliments, clung to his manliness, and generally sent off 'we are gay and in love with each other' vibes.

Artemis spent the entire time holding back laughter. Megan just floated around sweetly and played along, opening a mind connection in order to keep their thoughts at a general flow just in case someone what a really good idea. Conner kind of stood there, stuck between confusion, broodiness, and general amusement. Kaldur just sighed at first, let it be, and chuckled whenever something particularly funny happened.

The look on their mentors' faces was worth it.

But Dinah? She totally knew they were trolling the hell out of them.

"Wally?"

"Yes, Uncle Barry?"

"What was that today?"

"Me trolling you."

"Trolling?"

"If you don't understand now, you never will.

"…Wally!"

"Dick."

"Yes, Bruce?"

"Don't think I don't know what you were doing today?"

"Ha! Dick's in trouble!"

"Shut up, Jason. And what do you think I was doing?"

"I know that you're not in a threesome with Wally and Roy."

"Really? How can you be so sure?"

"Why do you go along with their shenanigans anyway?"

"I have no idea, Dinah."

"They used the puppy dog eyes, didn't they?"

"…"


	5. Pop quizzes or SATs Part 2

**A/N: **_Sorry this is kind of late, I just started school again and I have been seriously busy. Anyways, this was spored from updating my other story, Arcs of Love, and then I felt guilty because I hadn't updated this. So here you go, not as funny, but also not really angsty. It's kind of taken from what I've been going through. Although I'm not in my senior year, my sister is, and she takes all of these classes with the exception of AP Chemistry and the history course. She's absolutely drowning in work, and from my experience, pop-quizzes have always been seriously scary to me, regardless of whether or not I did the work to prepare for them. Plus the stress of a new year always gets to me, also, and I think that's a pretty common thing with teenagers. Anyways, there are a few hints of pairings and some strip poker too. By the way, if you want me to put maybe a little moment between two characters in a chapter, just ask, and I'll try to do that!_

**Pop-quizzes or SATs Part 2**

It was the start of a new school year, and Wally had never been more stressed. This year, which was his senior year of high school, he was taking four APs- AP Calculus, AP Chemistry, AP Statistics, and AP Psych-analysis Literature. His history elective was US History, which he had skipped in his junior year in order to take AP Physics. He also had to fill his art elective, and chose Graphic Design because he liked the teacher.

But he was freaking out.

It was only the third day, and he had so much homework that he was drowning in it. Between the team and school, Wally was spread completely thin. It was not a good thing, and he could tell that his uncle was starting to get a little worried about him.

But Wally was stubborn, and insistent, that he continue with all his classes and his duties as Kid Flash because that's just the kind of person he was. Anyways, Wally wanted to be a forensic scientist, and this was the way to get into MIT. Despite his good grades last year, and his SAT scores, he really wanted his senior year to mean something. While Wally might not have many friends at his school, he did like school in general.

The only time he hadn't was during the beginning of sophomore year when the team had just started. It had been hard to think about him being stuck in school while the others were having fun at the beach, but by the time the science fair rolled around, he was over that. School, despite the bullies and the lying, was nice enough. Wally really enjoyed science. Winning over Elliot Stone in the science fair and the math bee was just the cherry on the sundae.

Tonight, he had to go to the tower for a 'team bonding' night, and Wally wasn't really sure how this was going to work. He had to read three chapters of Freud for the next day, do forty calculus problems and seventy stats ones, fill in notes for Chemistry, and read for history. There was no time for this 'team bonding' they spoke of, and Wally was pretty sure he was going to spend the whole night buried in textbooks. They'd have to understand.

"What are those books, Wally?" M'gann asked sweetly, standing in the kitchen and taking out slightly burnt cookies from the stove, handing one to him. He ate it quickly, and smiled brightly at her.

"They're for school. Don't you have homework, too?" He asked, sitting down at the table and spreading books out.

M'gann looked a little confused, frowning as she said, "Not really. I can do it tomorrow if I have to. We don't get as much as you do, that's for sure!" She walked over and looked at the textbook he had opened at the moment, which was for AP Calculus.

"Well, I suppose that makes sense," he grumbled, reading a problem and starting to jot the answer in his notebook, "You aren't planning on going to college, are you?" M'gann looked at him with big brown eyes and shook her head.

"No, but this looks really hard. All the people who take APs at my school are really smart. I know you did well on your SATs, Wally, so is all of this really necessary?" Wally nodded vigorously, working on the second problem as best he could.

"Of course. I want to get into a really good college, so I have to work really hard. Nowadays competition is so rough, and I don't want to mess this up." He smiled at her and turned his attention fully to the book. M'gann smiled and shook her head a little, standing up and bringing the cookies to the table.

"Well, if you insist on working so hard, then you might as well have a snack while you're at it!" She giggled. Wally's smiled brightened up the room, and he accepted the cookies.

"Thanks, beautiful!" He winked and she laughed. Then the rest of the team walked in, but Wally ignored them for the time being, working out another problem.

"What's up?" Robin said as he came up to where Wally was sitting, "Whatcha doing?" He peered at the book and raised an eyebrow behind the sunglasses, "AP Calculus? Dude, I thought you were taking AP Stats?"

"I am. I'm taking both. Along with AP Chemistry and AP Psych." He replied, attention still mostly focused on his homework. Robin let out a huff of a breath.

"You're crazy. Absolutely insane! How are you supposed to do all that work when you already have Kid Flash duties?" Robin exclaimed.

Wally waved him off, "Oh, I'll be fine, don't worry. I just have to do this and then we can do whatever team bonding activities you want."

"Do what?" Artemis said, "All this and then your other homework? We're definitely not going to team bond." Wally frowned.

"Well, I have other homework that I have to do, but you guys can still do stuff. Don't wait up for me." Kaldur immediately shook his head and pulled out a chair, sitting down.

"No, this is a team bonding night. If you have to sit here and do homework, then we'll sit with you. We'll talk or something." The others sat down, agreeing. Wally gave them a look.

"I tell you, this is going to be extremely boring and take hours. If you want to do something else…" He trailed off, and Superboy was the one who spoke up

"No, we'll stay," the clone said, folding his arms across his chest, "We can help you."

"Yes!" M'gann exclaimed, leaping up and reaching for Wally's stats textbook, "We can help you finish and then you can do team stuff with us!" Wally slapped her hand away, gently.

"There's no way I'm letting you do my homework for me. Besides, no one here can read Freud for me, there's totally going to be a quiz on the chapters we read tomorrow." Their faces fell, but Artemis leaned back in her chair and grinned.

"Alright, then we'll stay at this table until he finishes and play some games." Everyone stared at her for a second, before Kaldur got up and came back with the deck of cards they kept in a drawer by the couch.

"We'll play cards." He said, shuffling them.

"Yeah," Robin agreed with a mischievous grin, rubbing his hands together, "We can play poker."

Artemis immediately narrowed her eyes at him, "Oh, hell no. The last time we played poker you won every single time. And it was _strip_ poker. Kaldur was in his boxers, not that I'm complaining," she said with a wink at Kaldur, who may or may not have blushed, "And I was in my bra and spandex shorts. Not happening, boy wonder."

Robin grinned, leaning back in his chair, "Not my fault I'm so good at poker!"

Superboy seemed to agree with Artemis, though, and grabbed the cards from Kaldur, "Go Fish." He said simply. The team, sans Wally, who was immersed in derivatives, looked at each other. Then they shrugged.

"Go fish it is," Robin replied.

Superboy passed out the cards and they played a very intense game of Go Fish that involved several staring contests, a cat fight between Artemis and Robin, and several piles of ripped score-keeping papers. You don't even want to know.

Wally, meanwhile, concentrated deeply and managed to get his calculus homework done, then took a break from math to read Freud. He was halfway through the second chapter when the team decided to do something else, and Batman walked in.

"Let's play truth or dare," Artemis said with a purr. M'gann giggled, and Kaldur rolled his eyes with amusement. Superboy appeared indifferent, and Robin smiled playfully.

"Okay," Kaldur agreed, "We'll play truth or dare. But there must be _limits_ to what can be dared, Artemis." This was definitely a direct reference to the time that Artemis had dared Wally to sing Avril Lavigne's 'Girlfriend' to Batman and Black Canary while wearing a jean skirt and a bright pink top. That prank had earned them all three weeks of intensive 'training' that was really just pure torture. Although, Black Canary had looked amused. Wally had never been more humiliated. Batman had just kind of… sat there. Scary.

Artemis just smiled at the warning, eyes not really promising anything. At least Wally wasn't playing this time.

"You cannot play truth or dare at the moment." And that was Batman, standing behind them with his arms crossed. Only Wally, who wasn't paying attention as he was deeply immersed in Freud, didn't jump in his seat.

"Batman." Kaldur said calmly. Batman nodded to him, but his narrowed, masked eyes turned to Wally in the next second. Robin smiled impishly at his mentor.

"Kid Flash, are you doing homework?" Batman didn't sound confused, he never sounded confused, so the question came out almost… intimidating. Okay, so very intimidating. Wally looked up.

"Oh! Bats!" Where he got the courage to call Batman 'Bats' was unknown. "I didn't see you there! And, uh, yeah, I am. I kind of have a lot." Batman read the words on his textbooks and then the front of the book.

"Hm. Well, then continue." Then Batman walked out. Robin grinned triumphantly.

"He was so going to make us train, but thanks to KF, we totally got out of it!" The team beamed at Wally, who had gone back to his book. Artemis let out a low laugh and Kaldur felt his stomach drop a little. Maybe training would have been better…

"So," she said, rubbing her hands together, "Who wants to start?"

When Wally got to school the next day, he had managed to finish all his homework, and had also witnessed the humiliation of his fellow teammates by Artemis' hand, as well as her downfall by Robin's hands. It had been great, and Freud had been interesting enough to keep him preoccupied. But upon getting to class the next day, his teacher announced that there would be a pop-quiz. And while Wally had read, pop-quizzes freaked him out and he usually failed them.

Feeling a sick, bubbly feeling broil in his stomach, he listened to the groans of those classmates who had not read, and watched the smug smiles of those who did appear on their faces. Mr. Miller, his teacher, gave him a look from above glasses as he passed out the quiz.

"Now, Mr. West," the teacher said, sounding largely patient, with a touch of dry humor, "I know that you do not do well on these tests, but I also know that you read the book. You'll do fine, just calm down." He gave him one of the quizzes, and Wally gave him a weak smile. He really liked Mr. Miller, who seemed to understand his predicament a little better than the other teachers, but his assurances were of little comfort to Wally.

He gulped, staring down at the questions. Oh, how he hated pop-quizzes…

At the base, he sat down, depressed. The quiz, he feared, had not gone well, and now he was sulking. Superboy gave him a curious look, while Robin plopped down beside him and slung an arm around his shoulders.

"What's wrong, Wals?" Robin asked, sounding concerned.

"There was a pop-quiz in Psych today and I just _know_ I failed it!" Wally moaned. Robin stared at him with masked eyes, questioning this insanity. Superboy did also, seemingly confused.

"But you read the chapters, I watched you do it! And you were really into it. I wouldn't worry." But Wally just continued to sulk, convinced that this was how he would fail the stupid class and not get into any college at all and be forced to live with a disappointed uncle and aunt (as well as parents) for the rest of his life. He sank deeper into the pit of despair he was already in, and Robin sighed, rubbing his arm. Superboy came and sat next to them, pure warmth offering comfort.

When Batman walked in, presumably to get them all to training, he let out a barely discernable sigh and left. It would be better for everyone if Kid Flash got his comfort now and didn't sulk in training later…

Wally got an 'A' and he was happy.

But then there was a pop-quiz in stats and he despaired again.


	6. Sick

**A/N: **_I'm sorry this is so late. Now that school has started, I find myself with so little time on my hands. I also apologize for the possibility that there is terrible in here, I'm exhausted right now. Anyways, this came about from me slowly getting sick (I can feel it), me reading a fanfiction for Ouran Highschool Host Club that had an adorable, sick Kaoru in it, and then a bunch of my friends coming down with the flu. I didn't really say much about it in here, but missing school- terrifying. For me, at least, because to the possible reprecussions that come with it. Anyways, I hope you like it! Please review._

**Sick**

Wally woke up feeling terrible. His head throbbed, his limbs felt like lead, his throat was so sore that he could barely croak, and he generally _ached_ everywhere. All sure signs that he was sick, very, very sick. Wally groaned hoarsely, and turned over in his bed, unwilling to get up.

There was a knock on the door.

"Wally? You have to go to school, why aren't you up yet?" His mother asked from behind the door.

Wally forced himself out of bed and stumbled lethargically over to the door, then opened it, blinking at his mother's slightly annoyed face. Her features softened a little at seeing he was sick, and she pressed the back of her hand to his forehead.

"You're sick," she announced, "You'll have to stay home today." Wally nodded, not feeling up to arguing and then lurched back into his bed, curling under the sheets. His mother sighed and checked her watch.

"I really have to be in work today, so you'll have to stay here alone," she flashed a slightly guilty look at her son, "And I have to stay late today. You're father probably won't be home until late either. Call if you need anything." Wally nodded, peering at her through hazy green eyes.

"Take some medicine. There's Nyquil in the cabinet and Tylenol too, if you need it. Drink some orange juice and have some water. I think there's soup in the pantry if you feel hungry." Mary West hesitated at her son's door, before stepping inside the room and gently covering Wally a little more with his blanket.

"Get some sleep." Then she left the room, and Wally was alone. He sighed heavily and crunched his body into a tighter ball. Eventually, he would take some medicine, but for now he was simply going to sleep.

Wally found himself awake again at 11:30, and so he slid out of the bed and put on his robe, before shuffling down the stairs and into the kitchen. Opening the cabinet, he spotted the medicine and took three pills in order to calm his fever and the pounding in his head, downing them with water.

Staring despondently at the orange juice in the fridge, he also poured himself a glass of that and gulped it down, the horrible sore feeling in his throat lessening only slightly. Then, feeling both physically and mentally exhausted again, he climbed the stairs back up to his room and fell into bed, almost instantly asleep.

About three hours later, he woke up again, feeling only slightly less awful than before. Wally tried to suck in a breath through his nose, but it was too clogged up, and so he blew repeatedly into a tissue. He then coughed, making a horrible, dry, rough sound with his throat that caused pain to resonate throughout his entire being.

It was then that he realized he was supposed to go to train with Young Justice that night. Sighing, Wally knew it just wasn't possible. He grabbed his communicator and sent out a general text message (something that had been added to their communicators a little while ago by Batman) saying he wouldn't be able to make it because he was sick.

His uncle was away on a mission for the Justice League, so Wally didn't have to worry about canceling any plans with the Flash. Although, he did wish that his Uncle Barry was around, because someone the man always knew what to do when he was sick like this.

As a speedster, Wally got sick very fast, but got over it in about a day or two days, depending on how bad it was. He went through many of the symptoms almost simultaneously and had to take three times the dosage of medicine to get it to last as long as it needed too. Using his powers when he was sick was an extremely bad idea because, seeing as how his energy was already drained, it would take way too much out of him. Also, regardless of how physically hungry he was, Wally never felt like eating when he was sick.

So, instead of doing anything useful, he crawled back under the covers and fell asleep again, trying to ignored the stifling, itchy feeling that scuttled over his skin.

"Where's Kid Flash?" Black Canary asked once the rest of the members were assembled in the training room. They glanced around, as though expecting the speedster to suddenly pop out of nowhere, cheerful and loud as always.

"I don't know," Robin admitted, reaching for his communicator in the same movement, "Maybe he comm-ed us, though." He opened it and scrolled through the messages.

"There is one from him. It says he's sick and can't make it," Wally's best friend looked concerned, "Wow. He must be pretty sick, huh?"

"Hm. I hope he's alright." Kaldur said, sounding ever the strong leader.

"Well, his mom or someone will be home with him, right? I'm sure he's fine." Artemis said confidently, smiling a little.

Robin shuffled his feet and looked down, "I don't know. His mom is usually busy with work and stuff, and his dad is rarely home. Maybe his uncle is with him, though."

At this, Black Canary shook her head, "Not possible. Barry's on a week-long mission for the Justice League right now. It ends Sunday."

"He has an aunt," Superboy suddenly said, then blushed slightly when they all looked at him, "I met her when I stayed at his house. Maybe she's with him?"

Black Canary smiled at the clone, but shook her head again, "Iris is on a business trip." The group blinked and looked at each other.

"So does that mean Wally's home alone?" M'gann asked, sounding concerned.

Robin's eyebrows crinkled, only visible by the telltale wrinkles that appeared in his mask, "I guess so."

"Well, not for long," Black Canary clapped her hands together, smiling widely, "New training plan- you're all going to go to Wally's house and take care of him." They stared.

Then, Kaldur stepped in, "Sounds wonderful, Black Canary," he turned to his teammates, "Let us go and take care of Wally. It can be a learning experience, especially for M'gann and Conner."

"A learning experience?" Artemis asked, sounding critical, "Well, whatever. Maybe he'll have food at his house." Her teammates grinned, they knew she cared about Wally, more so than she let on. In truth, the archer was probably just as concerned as Robin was.

"That sounds great. Wally loves company," Robin said, "Come on, let's go."

"Aren't we going to knock?" M'gann whisper-asked, almost feeling as though she was doing something wrong.

Robin cackled, grinning, "Of course not! We're going to pick the lock."

Kaldur raised an eyebrow, "Is that really necessary, Robin?"

The acrobatic young bat smiled unconvincingly at his leader, "Wally might be asleep, and we wouldn't want to wake him up, now would we?" Kaldur rolled his eyes, but motioned for Robin to continue.

The lock clicked and the door swung open, so the team filed into Wally's house, which was a very typical suburban type home. Robin and Superboy, who had both been there before, made for the stairs immediately, and the others followed.

"His room is the second one on the right," Robin explained as they made their way up the stairs and through the hallway, "We should probably be quiet, though, just in case he really is asleep."

He opened the door as silently as he could, and revealed the room behind it. Surprisingly, the room was quite plain and clean, the only signs of a teenage boy living there being the textbooks and papers piled on the desk, and the jeans that were thrown casually on the ground. In the middle of the bed there was a blanket-covered lump with a shock of red hair peeking out.

Robin beamed at the sight of his best friend, then crept over to the bed and pounced on top of it. The lump jerked, and Wally let out a hoarse yelp.

"Wally, it's me." Robin said, calming the older boy down.

"Robin," the redhead's voice was hoarse enough to cause them to wince, "What are you doing here? Isn't there training today?"

Robin laughed and sat on him as gently as one could possibly sit on a person.

"Well, yeah, but then Black Canary decided that it would be good training for all of us if we were to come take care of you. I figured that no one else would be home." Wally blinked, then looked over to where the rest of the team was standing hesitantly just inside his room. He smiled.

"Sounds nice," he said, motioning for them to come over, "As long as you all don't get sick too."

M'gann bounded forwards in excitement, peering at him with big brown eyes and smiling, "I've never taken care of a sick person before, but I've seen it done on almost every TV show ever!" She exclaimed excitedly, guiding Robin off of Wally's abdomen and forcing the younger teen to sit next to him on the bed.

Conner came and stood by impassively, used to the room because of the time he had spent there before, and stared down at his friend.

"You look terrible." He announced, causing Artemis to smile, M'gann to wince, and Robin to grin. Wally looked at him with glazed eyes.

"Gee, thanks," he whispered.

Conner nodded, which caused Robin to giggle. The team came into a huddle around Wally's bed, and he turned away from them to have a coughing fit, which sent M'gann into a flurry.

"We need medicine, medicine and water!" She exclaimed brightly, and sent Conner and Robin to go get them because they knew the house best.

Artemis sat at the foot of Wally's bed and sighed. This was probably going to be a long evening.

Later in the night found everyone sitting at Wally's dinner table and eating pizza, which had been charged on the team credit card. Robin, somehow, had managed to convince Batman to get them one. 'In case of emergencies' had been the excuse. Batman had kind of glared at him for a while, before presenting one to the group the next day. That had been a good, good day.

Wally himself was curled up on the couch in his living room, watching TV with dull eyes, and wrapped in several blankets, courtesy of M'gann. They had all tried to convince him to eat, worried about his metabolism, but Wally had waved them off and claimed that it would be fine.

"So, Wally," Artemis suddenly said, "You're taking AP World? Me too." She was referencing the Princeton Review AP World History textbook that she'd seen on his desk.

Wally looked from the TV to his blonde friend and let a small smile grace tired lips, "Oh, yeah, I am. It's alright, but I prefer the Biology class I'm taking." Artemis nodded, taking another bite of her pizza.

"I like my World Literature class, the teacher's really good. What classes do you take, M'gann?"

The rest of the night went on like that, and soon the team found themselves joining their sick teammate on the couch. Wally's head drooped and he fell asleep resting on Conner's shoulder.

When the time came, Superboy carried up to his room and M'gann tucked him in, and then the team left, making sure to clean carefully enough that there would be no trace of them having ever been there.

Mary West came home to find her son sleeping soundly on the bed, his fever almost gone. She sighed in relief, and then went to bed herself.

The next morning, Wally woke up feeling much better. Not 100% yet, but he definitely didn't have a fever anymore. He opened brighter green eyes, and let out a shocked gasp upon seeing a mischievously grinning Dick sitting at the end of his bed. Only this time, instead of having the rest of the team with him, Roy was, in all has grouchiness.

Wally grinned.

"Dick, Roy!" He whisper-exclaimed with only mild hoarseness in his tone, "What are you doing here?"

"You don't have to whisper, Wally, your mom let us in on her way to work," Dick leaned forward, one arm dangling awkwardly around Roy's much broader, unimpressed shoulders, "And we're here to take care of you for the day."

Wally beamed at Roy, displaying his happiness that the older teen was taking time to see him, and not only that- but also to take care of him.

Roy glared fiercely, "If you get me sick, I'll kill you."


End file.
